Never thought we'd have a Last Kiss
by KatziusTheKusoNeko
Summary: A Songfic based on Taylor Swift's Last Kiss. pairing : Adriane/Zach. Warning : Really Angsty, Chara Death. R&R Please!


**I think Avalon WoM fanfics need more songfic, so I decided to make a songfic from my favorite song, Last Kiss by Taylor Swift! And I suggest the Readers to reading this fanfic while hearing Last Kiss. Enjoy! **

**Oh,I almost forgot, thank you Alyson Liz, for helping me in this fanfic.**

**Warning : Really angsty, chara death**

**Disclaimer : I never had Avalon Web of Magic, or Last Kiss. They belongs to Rachel Roberts and Taylor Swift.**

Adriane Charday wake up at 6.00 A.M, and quickly prepared herself to go. After shut the door of her house and take an picture of a boy , Adriane go to the woods, to take flowers, and then go to Ravenswood Manor. Adriane stops at the front of a grave. Adriane put the flowers, look at the ground, and start singing.

"_I still remember the look on your face  
Been through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away__,"_

As she begin to sing, she started to cry. She still remember the look on his face, when he said he love her, in the darkness of Shadowland, at 1:58 A.M. He loved her, but why he have to go away?__

_"__I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the p__ortal__  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms__,"_

She remember how and his heart beat is beating faster as she hug him tight. She remember when she close her eyes, and say that she love him too.__

_"__But now I'll go sit on the floor __holding your sword__  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss__,"_

But now, he wouldn't miss her. The only one thing she can do is sit on the ground, holding his sword, and crying. Remembering the beatiful time when they're together, even when The Dark Sorceress's is still alive. And now, The Dark Sorceress's died, same like the one that she love.__

_"__Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips__,"_

She never thought they'd end like this. But, even he's go away, his name forever on her lips, forever on her mind, forever.__

_"__I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you __I __did__"_

She remember how he showing off, and how he dancing with her at Kara's party. She know she's not very good at dancing, but for him, she did. Now, what she can do is just look at the ground, hoping that can happen again

___"__Because I loved your handshake, meeting my __grandmot__her  
I love how you walk with your __sword__ in your __back__  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruption__,"_

She love his handshake when he met her grandmother, Nakoda. She love how he walk with his sword. She love how'd he kiss her when she try to talk about Stormbringer with him. She love that moments, and now she miss it.

"_And I'll go, sit on the floor __holding your sword__  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_,"_

She watch his picture, hoping it's nice for him, wherever him now. She knew, that he never remember her again, because he never remember anything forever.__

_"__And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind__,"_

The sun shining her face, and she can feel morning air blow her hair . She wish he can stay on her side, and by him on her side, they can plan for a change in weather and time using their magic. But, she never plan or even think about it, he change his mind and then go away.__

_"__So, I'll go, sit on the floor __holding your sword__  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss_

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_.."_

Adriane finished the song, and put the picture next to the gravestone. She whispered, " I never thought we'd ever last kiss, Zach…". She whispered it to the gravestone with writing :

HERE LIES ZACH,

A TRUE HERO OF AVALON

**I know this fanfic is bad. But I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
